Deliverance
by HummingRose
Summary: Her weakened voice resounded within her bedroom walls and she shivered once again- hollow, that was how she felt. Hollow and empty inside her very being.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. These wonderful characters and this well written song do not belong to me.** **Thank you.**

Deliverance

_Deliverance: To rescue from bondage or danger._

* * *

A crash came from across the hall as the water around her slowly came to an end. The sounds of heavy object being thrown around in anger caused her to shake and tremble. Her knees burned with each pass of the peroxide soaked cotton ball. Grabbing another one she slowly bent down to attend to the other, equally scratched knee. She winced in pain as she came across a small bit of red stone. She grabbed her tweezers and pulled out the small rock. She then grabbed her scissors and started cutting.  
_  
I want to paint my face  
And pretend that I am someone else  
Sometimes I get so fed up  
I don't even want to look at myself_  
_  
But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
I wish I could start over_

The heavy silver scissors fell to the marble counter with a clatter amongst the strands of thick black hair when what she thought was a lamp crashed against the wall, causing the mirror to shake. After a few seconds her small hand quivered, the tissue in its grasp swept the pieces into the small tin can that was placed at the edge of the counter. After cleaning her mess she washed the sink, her other hand holding fast to the thin pink towel that was wrapped around her body.

She stopped her movements as footsteps tromped down the granite stairs in the foray. She held her breath, waiting for the glass paneled doors to slam. Once she heard the tell-tell signs of her fiancé leaving she slowly fell to the floor. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, one bruised wrist was cradled to her chest and the other fisted the bit of frayed towel that gathered at her scrapped knees. Her shoulders protested each move and small red dots appeared on them, having also been scratched.

_I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty_

She whispered words to herself, questions of why, how and when. She asked herself why it had to be her, how it had happened and when it all began, when it became okay…

"When did it get this bad?" She asked herself. Her tears left steams on her freshly washed face. She gasped, causing her already sore jaw to ache, "This has to stop… I can't… no more." With the small light of strength that streaked into her heart she grabbed onto the counter next to her and stood.

She placed her hand on the slightly fogged mirror and smeared the condensation until she could see her face. On the right side, her bangs started out in their new style to sweep to the left side, successfully covering the cut that was there. The bruise on her jaw had turned yellow with each day that had passed since the premiere of Naraku's movie.

_Sometimes I find myself shaking  
In the middle of the night  
And then it hits me and I can't  
Even believe this is my life_

That night had been one of the worse days, he had gotten drunk again and left red welts along her throat. He had slammed her against the wall by her throat after taking a fist to her jaw, screaming curses and accusations at her. She hadn't slept through the night since then, waking up in cold sweats and shivers. She had grimaced the next morning when her best friend had came over, seeing the vase that she had bought from Rome shattered on the tiled floor. The questions had been endless, her make up to well done to defy anything she had said to him, but she knew that he knew different.

_But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths_

She had then turned the conversation onto him, asking how his mother was doing. She had inquired if there was any news on her recovery- or if the cancer had retreated or was simply still there, in remission, perhaps? After lunch, he had hugged her, holding her close, whispering words of strength into her ears. She had recoiled, claiming nothing was wrong, and that she appreciated his concern, but everything in her world was right.

_I'm not strong enough to deal with it_

She glanced away from her reflection, it was ten minutes later when Naraku had entered the house this afternoon, that she knew something was wrong. The fire in his eyes spoke of punishment and anger. Having the sense of a demon he had known InuYasha had just seen her, touched her, he probably even knew what she had ate and where.

That was all it had took, and soon there had been the twisting of her hands as he placed them behind her back and slammed her against the brick wall of her personal library. She had idly thought about how she always ended up there, against a wall of sorts, his hands on her and his harsh words in her ears until the pain faded.

_I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty_

She shook her head this time to rid them of her thoughts and slowly walked out of her bathroom and into her dimly lit room. She walked towards the window, pulled her drapes aside, and watched as a car was brought from the garage to the front of the entry way to where Naraku impatiently waited. Once his black jaguar came to a stop he entered it and sped off, nearly crashing into the rot iron gates in his haste to leave.

_I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty_

Before she had given her body permission tears started to form and her knees gave out once again, but she landed on soft carpet this time. Her hand caught the side of her cherry stained night stand and dragged the folded papers off of it. As the papers fell a hard slender object fell next to her ankles with a soft thump. She glanced at the object, picked it up with a shaking hand and stared at it. Before she lost her resolve she dialed a number that was burned into her mind forever.

The phone rang three times before a gruff voice answered, "Kagome?"

"Hai."

Her weakened voice resounded within her bedroom walls and she shivered once again- hollow, that was how she felt. Hollow and empty inside her very being.

"Are you there?"

"InuYasha," She tried to start her sentence, but panic stole over her body, her throat constricted and her head felt light.

"Kagome? What's the matter? Are you oaky?"

His voice sounded rushed, concerned like the other day, she took a deep breath and began again, "Can… Can you come get me?"

* * *

A/N: Stand Still, Look Pretty is written by The Wreckers. Once again, I do not own a single thing. Please review, critics are welcome, as well as any corrections that should be brought to my attention. And let me know if you'd like to see more from this, no promises, but feedback is always good. Thank you!

* * *


End file.
